So in love with you
by Sacharine
Summary: Gambit listening to the radio and thinkin' about rogue. Set after Remy returned to the X-men afta the Antartica thingie.


So in love with you  
They're all Marvel's. What's that? They're yours? I don't believe you. Bluffer!!!! Sue   
me and I shall unleash the awesome power of my overwhelming stupidity upon thee.   
Yes, it's an ineffectual threat, folks! (The song belongs to Christian Wunderlich, SO in   
love with you)  
Remy sighed. 'Oh mon chere," He gazed the across the lawn where she was doing   
some sort of aerial acrobatic stunt screaming after Popsicle for some prank he did. Ice   
boy is dartin' here and there. "Does cherie know Remy exists?" He turns on the radio and   
starting shuffling his cards. Gambit pulls a card out. The Queen of Hearts. He grimaced,   
of all the cards, he must pick the one he reserved for mon cherie.  
All alone on a night train   
Like a stranger   
On a sinking ship   
Will I ever know   
The secret to your heart  
He signed. How can Remy ever expect her to forget him for his part in the Mutant   
Massacre? Remy can't even forgive himself. Oui, mon cherie left him in Antarctica, but   
only because she absorb Remy's self-hatred. Mon Dieu, dese day Remy wonders more and   
more whether de X-people really welcome him. He felt like he is drownin'. Is Stormy de   
only person to truly care and welcome me? What about Mon Cherie?  
Do you care,   
Am I dreaming?   
When I reach for you   
Is that burning flame?   
Just inside of me   
Are we a world apart?  
Ev'ryone t'inks Remy chasin' after her because she unattainable. But dats not true   
she is so beautiful. Pure and untouched, she is like a pearl among us, with her nacre deep   
and colorful. To be able to hold Cherie and see her special smile. To stroke his hand over   
that tresses, to kiss her senseless. Remy grimaced once more, de less time he kissed Mon   
Cherie he had been in a coma for 3 weeks. Mon Dieu! What other t'oughts do she have of   
me runin' in her head?  
Should I dare to entice you   
With a touch..   
Of your fingertips   
Take my heart again   
You know it's been so long..  
Is it wrong?   
How I want you   
When it feels so right   
being close to you   
Who is to tell me now   
that all's been said and done  
To see her everyday, but not touch it's killin' me. It's even harder to see her   
relationship with Ice boy grow. Remy wonders what will she do if he kissed her again. Will   
their relationship renew? Dat creamy skin with the hint of blush, so enticing. De hidden   
strength in her body, de fierce temper, de kick ass attitude dat is so special and unique to   
her. Only her, always her. Forever her, not even de charm and beauty of Bella Donna can   
match up to her perfect mix of naïveté and worldliness. Is it really wrong of Remy to   
pursue her crazily? Is he wrong to love de woman of his dream? She his anchor is this   
crazy world. Remy not made to be a hero, not like de anal-retentive Boy Scout or the ever   
just and calm Storm. To be close to her, Remy will do anyt'ing even to remain in this   
aimless war b'tween human and mutant. Dieu, isn't mutants human too? Remy was twice   
damned, first by his eyes and second by fate, to find love and yet not to be able to love   
fully and unconditionally. Who are Boy Scout and the others to doom his hope?  
You, you never understood   
Have You? You were gone when our love felt so good   
You, unchain my heart and set me free   
Or tell me that you're gonna be with me  
Her emerald eyes. Remy could drown in them, especially when they are brimming   
with tears for him. Only him. Not for Magneto, not for Cody, not for Joseph. Remy love her   
so, why can't she accept it? Why must she leave me? Why don't she believe me? Remy   
understood the reason. But it still hurts; part of him hates her for what she did. If Mon   
Cherie can't accept Remy's love then let him go. Stop the spell, stop bewitching him with   
her sudden smiles and hugs. Love me please, only me. Forever. I need you so. Remy   
doesn't know if he can leave you so come with me. Remy was born for you, for your touch,   
for your love.  
'Cause I'm in love,   
So in love with you   
I'm so in love,   
If you only knew..  
I'm so in love,   
I'll never be the same   
'Cause I'm so in love,   
I'm so in love with you  
I'm so in love,   
So in love with you   
I'm so in love,   
If you only knew..  
I'm so in love,   
I'll never be the same   
'Cause I'm so in love,   
I'm so in love with you  
I'm so in love,   
So in love with you..   
I'm so in love,   
If you only knew..  
I'm so in love   
So in love..  
Je t'aime Mon Cherie Rogue, Forever and ever and ever.  
  



End file.
